Haunted House
by LoveGarden22
Summary: A story about how a group of mix-matched mythical creatures came to live in one house and their life together in it. Rated T because I'm Paranoid! No flames please! First Sim Fanfic! R & R. Enjoy!
1. Tina's Last Night

Tina's Last night.

It was late October, turn of the century. Life was good for many. People had founded new lands and starting settling in them, it was very promising. There was no war, only happiness. There was also a lot of hard work, but not for Tina.

Tina Williams wasn't new to the land, she had grown up there. Her parents had settled in the town of moonlight falls and had become very wealthy in the process of setting up a life for them. Most of the people in Tina's neighborhood were wealthy though, she never saw the hardship of others.

Tina's family had to be the wealthiest in town. Sure anyone who owned a house was considered wealthy, but Tina's house was the biggest out of all of them. She lived in a huge mansion, full of servants attending to her every whim. She had a room all to her own, and hundreds of rooms to explore. Although, by age ten Tina had already explored every room in the house, and loved to spend time outdoors.

Tina loved exploring places in town with her friends Ally and George. They weren't as curious as her, but none the less they stuck by her side. They often described Tina as Adventurous, brave, and very, very curious. They often thought that was because of the fact that life was usually given to her, and she wanted to find something that wasn't. She was most likely to not ask her servants for things and do them herself, although in her parents' presence she was grateful towards them.

That night she was dressed in her casual attire for a night on the town, which for her still was a fancy dress. Her parents didn't own anything less; people should've seen what she wore whenever she attended her parents' dinner parties.

Her parents didn't tend to mind if she went off on her own, even she was only twelve years old. The town wasn't very big and there weren't many places for her to go. She didn't really try to tell her parents where she went anyway. The house was so big; it would take her forever to find them. Occasionally, she would tell a servant if one caught her going out the door, and leave them to tell her parents. Her parents didn't care where she went, as long as she was home before dark and stayed out of the woods. She respected those rules well enough.

She was just heading out into the suburban area she lived in at sunset to play. Technically, she was still following her parent's rules. As long as she got inside before dark her parents wouldn't send servants to look for her. She told her two friends to meet her outside her house.

Ally was there waiting for her. Allison Smith was what someone might call 'middle class' in her sector. Her family was rich, but not as rich as some people, like Tina for example. Allison liked to go by Ally because it was less formal. She had two brothers unlike Tina who was an only child. None the less they liked spending time with each other about the same as the other.

Ally seemed to follow Tina everywhere she went. She might have admired Tina and looked up to her since Ally was only ten years old and slightly shorter than her. Ally had her dirty blonde hair (that Tina often mistook for grey) tied back in a loose braid so it bounced as she walked. It was embedded with daisies she had picked outside her house to give her a playful look to match her smile and blue eyes. She wore a dress that would have been fancy to the farm children, but Tina's parents would think was "too casual" for the family's wardrobe.

Ally's dress had long white sleeves with a purple floral fabric for the base. Usually, Ally went barefoot, but now she was wearing white slacks splattered with mud. It was boggling to Tina of how her shoes could be dirtier than hers, because all she did was follow her around, meanwhile she did all the dirty work. Of course, Tina had a staff of servants who shined her shoes the minute she appeared through the door to keep off her parents trail, meanwhile Ally hardly ever went home except at night. During the day she followed Tina around.

Tina was wearing a purple sleeveless gown with a white jacket. To top it off she wore some white tights and black buckle shoes that were going to be torn and mud splattered by the time she finished playing with her friends. She was still waiting for George however.

Her friend George was probably the poorest of the rich. Tina never knew what his parents did for a living neither did she care. George usually went barefoot, although if it was by choice or because he didn't own any shoes Tina didn't know. He had blonde hair that was usually a mess and green eyes that always calmed her. He always wore a white shirt with a brown vest over top and brown dress pants he had rolled up to his knees. He had this carefree smile that always took her breath away. He had the same adventure in his will as her, in the sense that he would venture anywhere, and she had liked that; but, there was also this sadness to him as well that held him back. It was like he worried about his ridicule and his family's business.

Many people in town called him a hillbilly by the way he dressed, and questioned why someone of Tina's stature would befriend him. Tina had always reasoned with the fact that whoever she befriended would be not as rich as her father was, so why did it matter? Some people had even thought she had the intentions of courting him one day, in which her parents were ashamed. She tried to assure them they were just friends, but she wasn't totally sure herself.

Tina started to worry. Ally always arrived first, but George was never _this_ late. Maybe he needed to help his parents out at work or something, she thought, but it didn't calm her nerves. The sun was going down, if he didn't arrive soon she would have to go back inside and miss seeing him. I have to make sure he's okay, she told herself. Her instincts took over, and she ran towards his house.

As she ran, Ally ran in close pursuit, yelling at her to slow down or stop. Ally's voice seemed far away though, as she approached his house. She had only been to his house once before, and she had never been inside it. George was probably afraid she would mock him for being poorer than her. She tried to tell him she didn't care, but he never listened.

When she finally reached the house she saw that the inside was dark, even though night was approaching. The candles should be lit, she thought, but then why isn't light coming from the windows? She noticed the door was open. It was hanging open ajar; swinging back and forth in the breeze like it was threatening to close on her. George's family never kept their doors open, no one did. It was like hanging a sign above your door inviting anyone to venture inside.

Then she noticed that there was a piece missing from the door where the doorknob should be. It was like someone or something had shoved the door open with incredible force. Something is wrong, she thought. Suddenly her palms felt sweaty and her nerves overtook her. For once in her life she was genuinely scared. She had been nervous whenever she faced the woods, but she had also felt a tingle of excitement. Not now, what she was about to do now wasn't adventure, it was suicide.

Still, George... She couldn't back down now. No, that she was sure. It went against everything she had done. Ally was probably running to catch up with her, she couldn't run back. Ally might think she was a coward and hate her. Besides, George might be in there. This might be her last chance to see him, or better yet save him from the danger that might be inside. Then no one would question who she befriended ever again. She entered the house.

The house was small. The smallest house she had ever seen. It was probably the size of a farm house, with a kitchen and living area downstairs, and the bedrooms upstairs. She couldn't make out much of what was in the rooms because of the darkness quickly filling the house from the night, but she was certain no one was in them. She went upstairs to check the bedrooms.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms...at least she guessed because the walls that divided them were completely destroyed and lay as piles of splinters where they used to stand. In the far left corner, Tina could see some creature leaning over. It looked like a mixture of a snake and a dragon, with a long thick snake tail where its legs should be with and a large body covered with scales. The arms were boney, but its fingers were pointed with claws and they were both covered in green scales like the body. It had the head of a cobra, with two large scaly muscles sticking out the sides of the head. Its back was turned, so she couldn't see its face, but she heard hissing, and it's body seemed to glow like it was on fire, providing the only light in the room.

It was huddled over, feeding on its last victim. From the light Tina could make out the dead bodies of George's parents, cold and lifeless in the corner. The monster's fangs were currently sinking it's fangs in the flesh of... George. Tina felt her world shatter as she stood there, helpless against the monster.

George was still alive, but just barely. His eyes met hers, and conveyed a message. _Go, save yourself! I'd feel better if you lived. Let me die happily and get out of here! If you are my friend, get out now! Go tell someone so they can kill this thing once and for all. Let me be its last victim. Go!_

Tina was pretty sure most of that would have been her imagination, but his eyes were saying go. The other parts were true, though. He would feel better if she lived, but she would also feel better if he lived. She would never forgive herself if she got away. She would always blame herself. She didn't think she had a chance of making it anyway. As soon as she turned around to run, the monster would kill her, and then it would go outside and kill Ally. She would never have a chance to warn anyone.

She knew she only had one chance. She steeled herself for what was to come. She knew she was going to die. She was going to anyway. Even if she had a chance, it meant the creature would never be killed. As much as she hated to admit it, George wasn't important enough. No one would kill this monster for him. It had to be her. If she died, her parents wouldn't rest until this thing was destroyed. They would probably spend every penny trying to kill it. If only she had a way to get their attention. It was dark now; they would probably be looking for her.

So as the life left George's eyes, she let out a blood curdling scream that filled the night. The sound interested her, for she never screamed before. So, as an added measure, she cried out, "No! No, no, no!" The monster turned at the sound, and as she saw its terrible red eyes, everything was gone.

**A/N: Hey, Everybody! Just to let you know, if that didn't sound like the Sims game I'm sorry. Truthfully, I don't have the *Sims 3 Supernatural*. This is the story I wanted to play out if I ever got the game. The story idea originally came from one I had when I was around Tina's age. Horrifying isn't it. Don't worry my original idea wasn't so horrific. It was where she went inside an abandoned building, went to the upstairs of the dark house, looked into the monsters eyes and died. Point is; she's dead. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, don't forget to R & R. No Flames, please, or else you'll summon the monster (whose name will be revealed in the next chapter). Stay tuned to find out. **


	2. The Ghost of Tina

The Ghost of Tina

Tina had never thought about death before that night. Now she understood why people were afraid of death. Two words: Grim Reaper. She understood how he was the reaper of souls and everything, but did he have to have such a scary appearance?

At first Tina felt nothing. She was dead, which meant her body was shut off. Her senses, nerves, even thoughts didn't work. Then she felt herself move outside of her body. She felt invigorated, which confused her. She opened her eyes and that confused her even more. She didn't have eyes, yet she could blink and see, far better than she ever could. She also didn't have ears, but she could hear everything. She didn't have a brain, yet she could think. It was like her soul was acting off a memory, which she remembered even better.

She looked down at herself and yelped, for she wasn't fully there. She was just a grey imprint of what she used to be. She tried to touch herself only to realise when she did that she could not feel anything. It wasn't that she couldn't touch herself, she could pull and grab and the outlines of what used to be her clothes, but when she did it felt the same as before she grabbed them. She tried with a piece of wood on the floor. When she picked it up it lifted off the floor, but it felt as if it were levitating by itself.

"Your nerves have been shut off, or more accurately, you don't have any. So, anything that required nerves before will not work." Said a voice behind her, she dropped the wood in shock. She felt her form flicker as panic flowed over her. She noticed the cloaked figure in the corner of the room for the first time. She wondered if he had been standing there the entire time.

The figure wore a black cloak that covered most of his body including his face, so she could not see it. The only part of his body she could see was his hands, which were skeletal with gray bones. It made her glad she couldn't see his face. The only way she could tell it was a man was by his deep masculine voice that protruded from under his hood. He also carried a large scythe, which made her scared of him since she was unarmed. His appearance made it clear to her that this was the Grim Reaper from the stories she had heard as a child. In some of the stories she had heard he had a more faded and worn robe, so that you could actually see his skeletal rib cage as well. She was glad that in reality his robe wasn't that frayed.

She tried to get away from the reaper, to realise that she could only float away. Considering how gravity had no effect on her, she would probably never walk on the ground again. It's not like she could feel it if she did. The reaper walked towards her, then switched to floating half-way. It was like the legends said; he was half skeleton half ghost. He could choose to walk or float, she couldn't.

She floated backwards in attempt to get away from him, and he stopped advancing. He probably noticed the fear plastered on her face, because he said, "I'm not going to hurt you, probably couldn't if I tried. Listen, I'm here to help you pass."

Tina stopped backing away, and she finally found her voice, "If I'm...I'm..."

"Dead." The Reaper confirmed.

"Dead." She repeated, letting that sink in. She was dead now, she saw it coming of course, but this is what it's like to be dead. She would never see her parents or Ally again. At least she hoped not for a long time. At least she would be with George, but for some reason George wasn't here. She was alone with the reaper. She continued on, her voice coming out echo-y, like it was being stretched and layered.

"You said I couldn't use anything that needed nerves, but then how come I can think, and move, and talk?" she asked, he shook his head dejectedly,

"It is very complicated how the human soul works," he confessed, "But I will try to answer all your questions the best I can if you come with me." He held out his hand as an offer for her to take it. Tina still had a million questions, like where was her friend George? And would she ever see her family again? But she held them back. She didn't really want to go anywhere near his skeletal hands, but she felt drawn to them, like he was pulling her towards him with his mind. She went over to stand in front of him, and he wasn't much better up close. The Grim reaper opened up a portal below her like a swirling vortex, and it sucked her down below.

She appeared in a large room. The room was so big she couldn't see the end of it. The room was lined with red rock, and filled to every edge with souls. The souls filled the room with artificial light. The souls all glowed different colours each in respect to how they died. All the spirits had glowing white eyes different to the ones in life. They freaked her out how they had no iris's or pupils, but she figured her eyes looked the same way. The reaper had lied to her about answering her questions. He was never around, always off reaping souls.

There were some reapers around though, they acted as security. Apparently, all reapers have control over spirits. Plus, they all have scythes that can free souls from bodies, open portals, and cause ghosts pain. The reapers did have this knowledge to them. They were especially talented at spirit reading to the point where they understood a spirits life better than the spirit themselves, and they were experts on the dead. They would probably answer her questions, if she asked nicely and they were in a good mood, which was almost never.

The dead weren't much help either. They spent most of their time drifting through everyone and moaning. They really couldn't help her with her questions since the dead didn't know much of anything. Probably a drawback of not having a brain to remember with, but slowly the dead tend to forget things. It starts with the little stuff, but souls mostly hang on to important things, like what shaped them into who they are, how they died, and what was important to them around that time.

One day, after searching that place for so long, she found George's spirit. He was bright green, but Tina wasn't sure what that meant. Otherwise, he looked similar, with the same haircut and clothes that he died in, only he was completely green with glowing white eyes.

She had learned earlier that they had been killed by a dragon snake. A truly horrible creature; it prefers sneak attack, in which it injects a paralyzing poison into its prey before draining it of blood. That way the victim can yell for help, luring others to its location (for the only part that remained unanalyzed was the face. However, looking into the eyes of the creature would kill its victim instantly as well, leaving a body for the creature to drain.

The reapers had said that her sacrifice had caused the beings eventual demise, although killing it took many lives. Tina had felt bad about that, but at least it would kill no more. Her death had been worth it.

She was overwhelmed with joy after finding George; she ran over and hugged him. George let out a surprised, "Whoa!" when she hugged him. She backed away embarrassed, if ghosts could blush she probably was. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Tina broke the silence and spoke (more like the silence between them, since there was moaning all around them.). "I've looked everywhere for you, I can't believe I've finally found you! I've missed you George." He looked at her confused,

"Do I know you?" he asked, Tina felt hurt, which was hard when you're a ghost. George had to remember her.

"I'm Tina Williams." She said, "Your best friend." George looked surprised, she was also a little surprised herself. She would've thought that she would've forgotten her name by now, at least her last name. Apparently that made her who she was, even if she didn't like it.

"We were friends?" he asked,

"Yes," She confirmed, she couldn't believe he had forgotten.

"I don't remember much about my old life anymore." He confessed, "I've completely forgotten who my friends were." He said hanging his head as if he was ashamed. _But he's got to remember me,_ Tina thought, "Do you still remember the day you died?" she asked him.

George concentrated hard, "I think so..." he said slowly, "I remember...helping my parents because they were struggling with money. Then...I remember now! It was awful. I went upstairs to get something they needed, but out from under my bed came this horrible monster, it bit my ankle and I fell to the floor. I remember not being able to move anything but my face, and I saw that monsters glowing red eyes..." The same eyes she saw before she died, Tina thought, but why didn't they kill him? George continued, "They made me scream, and my parents ran upstairs. They took one look in its eyes and fell down dead. I was forced to watch as he drained my parents of blood and life. He drank me last, I don't know why, maybe because I screamed. As he drank me, I saw a girl come up the stairs and..." his eyes widened, "That girl was you! You were the last face I saw before I died! I remember not liking that, I didn't want you to die either, so I warned you to go with the last bit of my energy. Then it was dark for a long time, and someone came to take me here." He finished, he looked her over again, "Well, you're dead, so I don't think what I did worked."

Tina felt sad for George. He was forgotten even after death, he had to wait extra long for someone to come and reap him, leaving him trapped in his body. Plus, he had learned that his last act to save someone had been a fail, meanwhile hers had been a success. She leaned forward and kissed him, which was probably very inappropriate considering he didn't know her, and it left him very stunned. She didn't care though, she never had the guts to admit her feelings to anyone in her life, even herself, and now that it was too late for them she might as well.

"Well, I'm here with you now, that doesn't seem so bad." She confessed. George still looked shocked, but he was smiling. "Gosh, I can't believe we were really friends. All this time down here, whenever I looked at that memory I had always assumed you were just a random girl who came to see what was going on."

That knocked her confidence hard. She wasn't sure why that was the comment that did it. George had already confessed to her that he had forgotten who she was. Now he had said it again, no big deal. Except he was talking about his day of death. It was usually the last thing people remember. If he didn't know who she was on that day then he didn't know her at all anymore. She was a complete stranger. Their friendship never mattered; his feelings for her never existed.

She felt so sad she could cry, except for the fact that ghosts couldn't cry. So instead she floated away at top speed wailing at the top of her lungs. George tried to chase her, but she got lost in the crowd of ghosts, who actually stopped moaning for a second because of how loud she was wailing. Afterwards, they just moaned louder to block her out.

She floated so fast and far, and she didn't stop until she reached the edge. She would've kept going, but the security reapers stopped her. She tried to get past them but they kept on blocking her. It eventually got to the point that they threatened to use their blades on her. So she stood in front of them and moaned with sadness. She didn't want to stand in front of them, but she didn't want to go back in the crowd of ghosts either. It would remind her of George.

The reapers stared at her (or at least she assumed so because she couldn't see their eyes), before one said to her, "You are upset that your old friend doesn't remember you." She nodded in agreement. The reaper sighed, before continuing with, "It is the way things are child," she winced at the word child, reminding her she would always be this young, "The dead are meant to forget. You may have died too young to understand." But she did understand. She understood more than she did in life. When she died she knew about nerves in her body, and old legends that she never remembered. She learned about the ways of the dead.

"It is our job to free spirits from their bodies, but spirits are not meant to exist outside of bodies you see, so we bring them here." She wasn't sure why they were telling her this; it wasn't making her feel any better. Probably to help her understand, but still it didn't help.

"Slowly, without their minds to aid them, they begin to forget. They forget everything from their lives. Most spirits tend to remember things that formed them, important events in their lives and such, and anything to do with their deaths, because it is their most recent memory."

"Then they slowly forget that too, until they can't remember anything from their mortal lives."

"Not even how they died?" She asked, they shook their heads harmoniously.

"The last thing they forget is their spirit memories, the memories they made as a spirit. Then they are a clean slate. Their appearance compacts, since they no longer have an identity. They become glowing orbs of light, which shoot up to the surface to give life to newborn human life."

"So they are reborn." The figures shook their heads. She looked at the ceiling cautiously, and asked, "What would happen if we left?"

The hoods said nothing at first, and Tina wished to read their expression under those cloaks. "Nothing." They said, "You would be left at a standstill."

"No longer fading"

"Living in the world above without a body, which is against the laws of nature, So naturally of course we'd have to stop that from happening, and bring them back if they left. Souls have to be reborn."

"I understand, thank-you." Tina said as she floated back inside the crowd of ghosts. She knew the reapers had some flaws in their system. Spirits snuck out every night to see the world above, and returned in the morning. She had never gone because she had no reason to. To see her mother and father again, or Ally, that would've been too painful. Now it was too painful to stay. George didn't remember her, and she had forgotten her parent's names and faces. She didn't even remember what her parents were like. Were they nice or mean? Loving or strict? She wasn't sure.

She had to go to the world above. She wasn't planning on coming back. First she'd see her parents, then maybe Ally, then maybe she'd travel the world. She wasn't sure. She did know she needed a reminder of what her parents were like.

She looked toward the stone ceiling; a feeling of dread came upon her. What if the world has changed? What if she didn't like what she saw? Well at least it would be seeing something different for a change, She thought positive. She had to leave. She looked back at the ceiling. Glowing orbs raced towards the top, breaking through towards the surface. As they went, some spirits flew next to them, blending in with the glow to avoid being spotted by reapers.

She saw a ghost of an old man next to her staring off into space, not moaning or moving, then his form compacted itself into an orb of light. As it shot out of the room Tina followed it, she and the orb were both grey so they blended perfectly. She was a little scared when she reached the top, but then she remembered that she was a ghost and burst right through. She broke out of the ground on the other side.

The orb of light floated away and she had a feeling it was invisible like her. She turned visible and searched for her parents' house. She finally made it to the house she vaguely remembered and her memory came rushing back. She remembered all her times in the house and everything she knew about it. Her parents' faces still didn't come to mind. She floated through the front hall and into the foyer. The lights in the house were dark. Her parents must've been asleep, or out. No matter, she would wait for them. No matter how long it took.


	3. Haunted House

Haunted house

It was a cold stormy night in Moonlight falls. Two figures trudged through the rain, using their dark cloaks to shield them from the rain. The two figures had to keep one hand on their hats at all times to keep the wind from ripping them off their heads. As they shielded themselves from the pelting droplets the surged forward.

No one could see the figures, for their cloaks camouflaged them into the stormy night. Even if people could see them, no one would assist them. One might find it odd, that no one would assist them. Two girls- a teenager and a child- trudging through the rain on their own without aid would seem to be worth assisting. But no matter, the girls had accepted their path.

The girls were born naturally gifted with magical ability. They had inherited the skill from their mother, who had been quite a talented witch herself. So they decided to study witchcraft, it seemed like the only natural thing to do. No one liked it that they did witchcraft however, and their mother was killed because of such. Now they were on their own, as outcasts in society.

Kayla shook it off; they had chosen their path, now they must live with it. She had to find a place; Emily was starting to shake in the cold. Sweet Emily, Kayla had promised her mother she would protect her from harm. She had started by shielding the horrifying details of their mother's death from her, now she had to find them a place to stay. Emily was so young, innocent, and carefree. Kayla intended to keep her that way.

Kayla had thought this town would be different. The supernatural sightings in this town were a deal greater than other towns, but this town was like the rest. This town was cold and mean towards them, and shoved them out into the cold rain. Kayla knew by this point that asking to stay the night was impossible. If they asked, even in the nicest way, they would be recognized by their cloaks and have the door slammed in their faces.

They could always ditch the cloaks for modern clothing, but the cloaks were the only things protecting them. The cloaks weren't only warm; they also protected them in a layer of magic. Casting aside the cloaks would be like casting aside their magic, which was unacceptable.

Kayla squinted through the rain to see a large house in the distance. She had heard rumors about this house. It was said that around a century ago a wealthy family had lived in the house, the wealthiest family in fact. Then one day their daughter was killed by a monster, and her parents had made sure that the monster was destroyed and hadn't lived there since.

The house was vacant for a while, and then people had strange experiences near the house. They felt a presence when they went near it, sometimes lights in the house would flicker on, and sometimes they had a voice. The voice of a girl calling out, "Hello is anyone home?" Which people thought was weird since the house had been boarded up for years.

The house had been planned to be sold, but no one would buy it. It was planned to be destroyed, but people were too scared to go near it. So the house just stood there, boarded up and treated like a landmark to the town of Moonlight Falls.

_Well, if it's available... _Kayla thought. She guided her sister through the court yard and up to the house. Emily stood there shivering under her cloak while Kayla used her magic to remove the boards and unlock the door. They entered the house quietly and shut the door.

The house was dark, but even in the dark Kayla could tell the house had once been very elegant. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the floor was polished marble. Huge pieces of art hung around the house. As they explored, Kayla noticed that the house was full of many rooms. There had to be at least one hundred rooms!

When they were exploring a hallway upstairs full of bedrooms, Emily called to her, "Kayla, Kayla, come look at this!" Kayla ran to the sound of her voice, but when she reached her she heard crying. Her sister was standing in front of her pointing at a potted plant in front of her, so she wasn't the one crying. If she wasn't crying, who was?

Then suddenly, a girl appeared in front of them. She was grey ghost, as a fact that she was entirely a translucent grey colour, sitting on the floor by the potted plant hugging her legs. Most ghosts Kayla had seen that were grey were elderly, but this girl looked about Emily's age at eleven or twelve. Why was she grey? Kayla decided to ask a more important question.

"Who are you?" she asked in a calm soothing voice. The ghost girl stopped crying for a moment and looked at Kayla, her pure white eyes staring straight at her. Kayla remained calm, she wasn't afraid of ghosts. "Who are you?" the ghost echoed, as if she didn't understand, but then she continued with, "You are not my parents, or my servants." Kayla knew who she was immediately,

"You're the little girl who lived here before she died." Kayla said, the little ghost girl nodded and went back to sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Emily asked her,

"It's this plant." The ghost girl replied,

"What?" Kayla asked confused,

"This plant is dead. I am dead. I have empathy for it. It's no fun to be dead."

"Okay then..."

"I am also sad because my parents hated dead plants. They would've had it watered, or carted away and replaced. It has sat here for many days and nights, which means they are not coming back. I am alone in this world, without any family or friends." The ghost girl went back to sobbing.

Kayla frowned at the crying ghost. She felt sorry for her. She wanted to bend over and hug her, but she knew she couldn't do that without going through her. She could relate with this girl. She was also alone without any friends, but at least she had Emily, and she was alive. This girl had died at such a young age; she must've been so scared and confused.

She smiled warmly at the ghost. "Well, me and my sister were looking for a place to stay. Maybe we could stay here to keep you company." The little girl looked up at them hopefully, "Really? You would do that...for me?"

"Sure," Emily said, "We could be like you're new family. I'm Emily."

"I am Tina..."

"I'm Kayla, Kayla Thompson Ernest-Hemingway." Tina looked at Kayla confused,

"It is tradition in our family to get our names from both sides of our family, it started with our mother. We get Thompson from our Father and Ernest-Hemingway from our mother."

Tina let out a giggle, which came out echoic in her ghost form, "Then you can just call me Tina Thompson Ernest-Hemingway."

They all laughed, and she had a feeling that Tina liked the idea of having a new home and family, just as much as she did.


	4. Jack Moonshie

Jack Moonshine

It was dark and cold outside, but none of that mattered to Jack. Jack, being covered in fur was hardly bothered by it. He would be enjoying himself greatly on a normal occasion. The night heightened his senses and lowered his control of human reason. He was free to let out his inner animal. Tonight however, he restrained himself. He had his family with him.

His wife made it her duty to make sure he knew completely that she wasn't enjoying herself. Constantly she complained about being tired and cold even when he wasn't in the slightest. He was afraid she would use her fairy magic on him and he would actually feel tired and cold. Even as a werewolf his self preservation stuck with him.

Clinging to his back was his twelve year old daughter, Jamie. She was getting a little old to be carried, but she was used to clinging to his back fur as she used it as a pillow, using the shifting of his muscles to lull her to sleep. Werewolves had great loyalty to pack members and family members, so Jack was careful not to drop her.

They had been travelling quite a long time; his family and his pack. Since he was the leader, they tended to follow him around. During the day, they looked like a pack of hitch hikers, but on the nights of the full moon they showed themselves for who they really were. Every night, Jack forced himself into wolf form to make travel easier, so others followed his example.

His daughter was an exception. During the day, she shrunk down to hide from sight with her mother, flying next to them like little mayflies and occasionally resting in his knapsack. At night she took on her wolf form running beside her father until she tired-out. Meanwhile, his wife Deseree (Dez-er-ay), full next to them, full size and carrying the knapsack.

He felt sorry for his daughter; he had never meant to bring this life upon her. A life of a half-breed, it must have been hard swapping in and out of both worlds. She never complained to her parents however, she was a very quiet child who never spoke out of turn, even as a wolf pup.

He often blamed himself for the outcome of his families' life. He was young and stupid and in love. His father always told him, "you'd be a fool to love the princess, and an idiot to believe she'd love you back." Maybe he was an idiot and a fool, because he loved her, and wanted to see if she loved him back.

He often convinced the pack to take detours around the realm of the fairies, and when he got older and became leader himself, he often organized hunts around there himself. He always loved chances to show off. He took the chance whenever he saw her watching.

He often saw the soft green orb of her by a flower, or on a tree branch near him. Eventually, one day when he was alone, she showed herself to him in full form. It was the first time they officially saw each other face to face, and the first time they talked. After that they started seeing each other more often. By their sixteenth year they shared their first kiss, and by the time they were twenty they had announced their love.

It was around the time of Deseree's coronation, and her parents had told her in order to become Queen, she would have to put an end to their relationship. She had chosen him over the crown, and now looking back on it, he wished she hadn't. Their life had taken a turn for the worse after that point. They lived on their own for a while, but when it was announced that she was pregnant they were banished from the kingdom.

They had been on the road ever since. Sometimes Jack had found work, but they had fired him every time his secret was revealed. He was desperate to find a better life for his daughter and wife. His wife had often complained to him about her life, and how it wasn't as plush as before. He wondered often if she even still loved him.

They finally came upon luck, Jack smelled a house. This house had supernaturals in it. Maybe these people would accept them for who they really were. They walked up to the entrance of the house, and as Jack stopped at the door Jamie shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. "Deseree..." he growled, and the fairy lifted their daughter into their arms.

Jack lumbered up to the door, grabbed the door knocker, and knocked five times. He heard a shifting sound behind the door, and a young woman stepped out. She looked to be around eighteen, but it was hard for Jack to tell ages as a wolf.

She pointed her wand nervously at him and his wolfs, "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked with a mixture of ferocity and panic. Jack hung his head, for once he thought he'd be accepted, but he'd been turned down like the rest. He'd never find a home for his family now. He whimpered in sadness, and he smelt a shift in the witch's emotion towards sadness and sympathy.

Then a cloud blocked the moon, and he shifted back, along with the members of his pack. His daughter shifted back while sleeping in her mother's arms. He staggered forward, and the witch took a large step back. Now he could explain things to her, "Look," he said shakily, "I know this seems sudden, but I need a place to stay...for my family." Deseree took that moment to look the most miserable and unfortunate.

"We have lots of extra rooms," the witch said, "but I'm not sure I can provide for all of you."

"We can provide food." Jack offered quickly, Deseree shot him a warning glare, before putting her mask of pain on again.

"Okay, you can stay I guess." The witch said, and Jack started to walk towards the door, but the witch stopped him. "But I have little ones in here, and I have to be assured you won't harm them in anyway." She said sternly. Deseree rolled her eyes at the suggestion, and Jack assured her, "We can control ourselves, right?" he said looking back at the pack, they all nodded desperately.

"Okay then, welcome." She said opening the door to them, and they all hurried inside to find rooms before the moon came out again. Jack saw the size of this place, and hoped this was the life his wife was looking for, and it would be a life good enough for his daughter to grow up in, with children around her age to live with.

**I totally made up Jack Moonshie to carry on the story. Fibbing, if I had the game Supernatural, I would add him, but he wasn't a character earlier. So what do you think of Jack?**


End file.
